The present invention relates to drapes, and more particularly to drapes for surgical equipment tables.
Tables are commonly used in the operating room to hold sterile articles, such as surgical instruments, during an operation. Such instrument tables are often constructed with a metal top or slab having a plurality of widely-spaced depending legs, and are arranged to modify the elevation of the table top in order that the table may be positioned over a patient with the patient being located between the spaced legs.
Since the table is non-sterile, it is necessary to cover the table with a sterile barrier prior to placement of the sterile articles on the table. Once drapes have been placed over both the table and the patient and after the table has been positioned adjacent the patient, the operation can commence. However, various articles, such as empty packages and sponges, must be discarded pursuant to the operation, and provision should be made for disposal of the refuse in a simplified manner. If such materials are placed on the table drape, they clutter the drape and make quick access to necessary articles, such as the instruments, more difficult.